


Beyond a Shadow of a doubt, I love you.

by Magatsu_Virgil



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gay, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, These guys are pure too fite me, implied suicidal tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magatsu_Virgil/pseuds/Magatsu_Virgil
Summary: Yosuke has a conflict with his Shadow and Yu comes overYosuke denies he's gayBut he is, he really is.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 31





	Beyond a Shadow of a doubt, I love you.

Yosuke sobbed as the last words his Shadow had told him resonated in his ears.  
"Oh, mid life crisis, huh? 'Boo hoo! I don't know if I'm gay or not!' Grow the hell up. Everyone hates you anyways, little boy of Junes! Do you know how many people I've heard say, 'Goodbye, freak!' to you in the halls? Do yourself a favor and listen to them!"  
Yosuke had been through this before. Why was this getting to him?! He had heard Naoto talk about this happening to her, but never this bad.   
Moments later, the Kingpin Yu Narukami broke down the door.  
"Yosuke! You called on accident, and I heard you crying. What's the matter?"  
Yosuke growled. The last person who should be here was his...  
Wait, what was he about to say? He wasn't gay! Right?  
"It's alright, Partner. I'm fine."  
He sighed and kneeled down next to the sobbing boi.  
"Please don't try to deny it Yosuke. Was it the Shadow?"  
Yosuke looked up, his face still red. How did...  
The leader responded.  
"Naoto told me. Symptoms were similar. Now, please. What did he tell you?"  
Yosuke sighed and looked up at Yu. The two locked eyes for half a minute. Then, Yu broke the silence by leaning down and kissing the brown haired boy.  
Yosuke pushed him away after...a second?  
"What the hell, dude?!"   
Narukami panicked. "Oh my God, I'm sorry! I thought we were leaning towards that."  
"NO! WE WERE NOT!" Yosuke was bright red.  
Narukami sighed and covered his face with his hands.   
"What have I done...oh my God..."  
Yosuke sighed. Then, he realized something. His Shadow was just trying to drive him towards this moment. To find the one he trusted most and turn to him. In this case, it was Yu. Yosuke sighed and turned to him. He couldn't believe he was saying this, but...  
"Do it again."  
Yu uncovered his eyes, showing some faint tear stains.  
"Say again?"  
"Oh my God, I won't repeat myself!"  
Yosuke walked over to Yu and kissed him himself.  
The two boys spent the night together...  
...watching horror movies. Don't worry, they're still wholesome.


End file.
